


eyes on the unexpected

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Has a Nice Ass, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord June Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'Discovery' and the challenge was 299 words!





	eyes on the unexpected

“... both seekers still frantically looking for the snitch, that saucy little minx. Ah, fu- Sorry, professor. It doesn’t appear to have popped up yet, both Potter and Malfoy searching the skies.”

It’s true, Harry hasn’t caught sight of the snitch since its release, and he’s starting to get bored. Then, as if by magic, a great gust of wind flies by, right where Malfoy is levitating. It doesn’t push him out of his position, but it does blow his emerald robes up and over his arm, revealing… a _very_ nice ass.

Harry tries to swallow and realizes his mouth is open. He’s enchanted with the sight in front of him.

Malfoy’s pants are made of dragonhide, which Harry _knows_ isn’t part of the standard uniform, not even the professional teams use them. Mainly because there’s no actual use for them on the field, apart from looking fancy.

And they do. Very fancy.

They look like they were molded around his plump backside and thick thighs, and _where the bloody fuck has Malfoy been hiding those?_

Malfoy’s back is slightly arched as he tries to hold on to his broom and throw his cape back into position, but the moving around shifts his shirt up, revealing dimples on his lower back and Harry is _whimpering_.

An insect flies right by his ear and Harry flicks it away, still too focused on what must be a daydream. He hears murmuring from the audience, Malfoy is wiggling in his seat, Harry’s mouth fills with saliva and-

“Malfoy’s caught the snitch!”

What?

“I can’t believe it, Potter, it was _right there-_ right, no, congratulations to Slytherin! I suppose. Wait, professor, ah!”

He looks up and Malfoy is smirking at him.

“It was right in front of you, Potter.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“What?”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
